


【小洛豪】一档家装节目带来的喜事+解析

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 私设：同性婚姻普遍合法化77友情客串 ，带少量姚颜四起8k字一发完，1000字解析在文末
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 10





	【小洛豪】一档家装节目带来的喜事+解析

**一** **** **张颜齐的盘算**

张颜齐近来很头大。

不光是因为他所在的栏目组要进行海选和录制，让他忙得焦头烂额，还因为自己异父异母的弟弟大学毕业了。

对的，你没有听错，他有一个异父异母的弟弟，叫徐一宁。

他们家是一个重组家庭。某一天起，他就多了一个比他小了三岁的弟弟。这个弟弟，由于前后的生活环境差距过大，硬是被养出了一副介于富家子弟和普通少年之间的气质，而且自身也走出了一条不同寻常的道路。

按理说，正常的大学毕业生要么会继续读研要么会找工作，谁知道自家弟弟大一的时候，由于选修课无聊在课上断断续续写成的小说《遇见你花光我全部运气》被他撺掇着发到网上后，一下赢得万千读者好评，成了X江文学城的什么暖萌青春代言人。

天知道他连恋爱都没有谈过，就能天赋异禀地靠着宿舍夜谈听到的故事写作。吸了一大波粉丝后，又被公司看上了外形全面包装，后续出了好几部类似作品，再之后又开了签售会，现在混得连百度百科的词条都有了。只不过词条名称不是徐一宁，而是他的笔名“何洛洛”。

张颜齐不是很理解为什么这家伙早就财务自由了，还一直一有空就来他们电视台食堂蹭饭。可恶啊，真是人不同命，哪怕徐一宁没有这些版税收入，光是他亲生父亲那边也足以他一辈子不工作了好吧，虽然他一直拒绝那边的帮助。

哎，拼爹就已经输了的自己什么时候能遇到这样一炮而红的机会呢？

早上刷牙时，张颜齐看着镜子里他那张熬夜写台本后憔悴得不像25岁男青年的脸，感觉这么继续下去，走在路上就要被人问你是不是程序员了。

其实呢，他还是得感谢这个弟弟的，如果不是徐一宁之前参加大学里的舞蹈社团，他也不会认识姚琛。只是由于他比自己认识姚琛还早，所以姚琛和他的关系也特别亲近，这家伙就经常没眼力见地往自己和姚琛的约会里面凑。之前还上学的时候，有学校的作业论文框着，频次还没有那么高，勉强可以忍受，但最近一毕业，徐一宁彻底没了事可以做，于是他和姚琛就再也没能有过独处时间。

是时候给他找个男朋友了，条件嘛就按他那些小说里的幻想找。

张颜齐一面考虑着从哪方面入手，一面翻着节目组发来的嘉宾名单。

这档栏目本来是地方台综合频道一款很受好评的节目，眼下是搬过来首次准备上星，还被多家在线播放平台提前购买了，所以台里还挺重视的，他们请的设计师也同时考虑了专业性和上镜后的观赏性。

电脑屏幕上的一张张简历滑过……突然他灵机一动，想到了一个绝佳的又绝对不知不觉的方案。

这方案成了，就一劳永逸，徐一宁从此再也没时间打扰他和姚琛，如果不成，那他至少未来半年也有事做，不至于天天过来烦他们。

无法控制住脸上的笑容，张颜齐打算利用一下职务之便。

“徐一宁，你原先买的那套房子还在吗？”

到了饭点果然不出意外地在食堂碰到了他，张颜齐开始实施他的计划。

“在啊，怎么了？”只顾着吃饭，徐一宁自然是没有注意到他已经被算计上了。

徐一宁是一个既浪漫又实际的人，这也体现在了他买房的时候。浪漫在于他看房的时候一进门发现房子有一百八十度湖景就买了，实际则表现在他买的房子是他在买房App里搜索湖景房里价格最低的几套之一。而同时满足这两条，足以造成他现在的悲剧——房子砸手里了，卖不掉也租不出去，只能一直空置着。

放眼整个S市，估计也很难找到愿意接盘的人了，徐一宁赚到的第一桶金别说投资，甚至连保值都没有成功，就这样变成了一个垃圾房。

张颜齐去过那套房子一次就再也没去过第二次。他敢拍胸脯保证，就算他不滥用职权一路保送这套房子通过海选，它也能凭自己浑身上下的毛病杀出一条血路挺进决赛。

“台里最近把我调去了一个家装栏目，我跟你讲，这个节目专门选全是疑难杂症无可救药的那种房子，选上的话呢，节目组负责帮你装修，给你省出来设计师费，还会补贴家装和电器费用，最重要的是请来的设计师绝对都是业界牛人，我看过资料了，都是……”

最重要的明明是前面那些嘛，听到这里徐一宁马上打断了后面的废话，要求立刻帮他报名。

果然这么容易就上钩了，假装强调的是A，对方就会自然而然专注于B，他真是个心理学天才。

张颜齐畅想起了自己美好的未来——和姚老师的二人世界。

接下来就是帮自家弟弟挑个好人家了。这事他肯定得好好把关，绝对不会亏待徐一宁的，除了找最年轻好看的之外，还得调查清楚对方现在是不是单身。

想到最后一点，张颜齐觉得这个任务好像比想象中要累得多了，但为了尽量一劳永逸地解决问题，还是得慎重。

于是他发动了一切能发动的资源，使用了浑身的社交解数后，总算敲定了最终的目标——单身、好看、年轻、优秀的九平方建筑设计事务所(Nine Square Architects)合伙人，任豪。

**二** **镜头前与镜头后**

“有人说，美的东西是无用的，但我觉得不是这样……设计师的目标就是做到在美和用之间平衡，所以，美而有用，这是我的设计美学，也是我一贯的风格。”

“Cut，很好，一遍过。”

见到摄影机关了，任豪才松弛了下来。他有个问题就是面对镜头时还不是那么自然，会比平时紧绷很多，力求给观众表现出他的专业性。

任豪之前主要做的是一些酒店、餐厅类的设计，也拿了国内外大大小小的奖项，算是年轻有为。如果不是为了新成立的事务所的知名度，是不会接这个家装栏目的。不过这个节目也有非常吸引他的一面。参加之前他做了一些功课，节目组给他们找的都是称得上集困难之大成的案例。

他还是挺喜欢挑战新鲜事物的，不然平日里的生活会太过寡淡。

这是节目组首次上门找任豪，为了拍摄设计师介绍part的VCR。

原本见了他录制的样子，张颜齐还有些担心是不是配错了人，看他没什么表情的脸，感觉专业人士的冷漠疏离有些过头了，怕和徐一宁的性子差距太大，但一离开了镜头，说话什么的还是挺接地气的，看来是误会了。不错，这一步目前应该是走对了，他有些期待下一步的设计师看房环节了。

栏目组送了设计师和相关团队来到了徐一宁买的房子所在的小区。

这是一个历史差不多有十几年的小区，距离市区不远也不近，徐一宁的房子就位于离湖面最近的那栋楼的顶层。

虽然这个地方张颜齐只来过一次，但还是对小区非常高的空置率印象深刻，他发现任豪他们也注意到了这一点。

来之前也做过调查，但没想到情况会这么严重，上楼前任豪就发现这里住的人很少，楼顶的天台远远看上去也有些风雨飘摇的样子，估计业主应该会抱怨多多，他开始有了些心理准备。

摄像机即将记录下来他和这位倒霉业主的第一次会面。

“您好您好，欢迎，快请进……”

开门的是一个年轻男生，身材有些单薄，情绪却蛮好的，一副讨人喜欢的样子，没有他想象中的愁云惨淡。

看来这个房子困扰他很久了，不用台本都可以把这里的毛病说个遍，还特别有条理又生动，主持人也就乐见其成，这样后期做起来也很方便。越是困难的案例，改造前后反差越大，观众才越爱看嘛。

接下来任豪要改造的就是这套房子了，位于顶层面积92平米的两室一厅，亮点是有全方位的湖景和弧形的大客厅，但痛点也在这。

房间里弥漫着潮湿的味道，任豪看那边一时半会说不完，也就四处转了转，实地检查一下这里面的毛病，顺便在笔记本上做了记录。上面天台也有属于业主的区域和一间储物间，他同样去勘查了一下问题所在。

房屋状况即使糟糕，不过总体跟他预想的差不多，把“防水”和“结构”这两点搞定，应该就可以了，他觉得问题不大，这一会已经大概有了构想，但最重要的还是需要和业主沟通，把他的想法和需求加进去。

再回到屋子里的时候，导演正在拍回忆业主买房时和中介沟通的情景剧，任豪也就顺便围观了一下。和他一面对镜头就有些绷着不一样，男生挺放松的，演起来之前买房时一拍脑袋激动的样子十分逼真，眼神有戏，而镜头一收，男生就把情绪收了起来，朝自己这边走了过来。

他并不是来朝自己问话的，而是把背后一个下垂眼的工作人员拉到一边说起了悄悄话。

任豪估摸着这人原来是关系户。

“哥，怎么这个设计师这么年轻，他行不行啊？”

“你小点声。”这么多人呢就过来找自己说话，生怕别人不知道他有门路，张颜齐赶快把他拽到了门口。“怎么了，节目组就这么安排的，能选上的肯定行啊。”内心想的则是“我煞费苦心给你挑了个这么优质的，你怎么不仅不感恩还挑毛病。”

“我以为会是那种中年设计师，长得特别艺术范儿，高晓松那种的，现在这个的外形，让我有点怀疑他的专业性。”

还高晓松呢，张颜齐只想打他一顿。

他费了这么大心血精挑细选的配对，结果给徐一宁的第一印象是不够专业，真是醉翁之意只在酒，这弟弟眼里什么都没有他的房子重要。他开始对他俩能凑成一对不抱希望了。

“接下来的环节是业主带设计师看房子并且讲述问题，以及两人聊一下需求……现在开始。”

带这个他以为徒有其表的设计师看房子的时候，徐一宁渐渐扭转了一开始的偏见，对方抓关键点的能力挺强，也很细心地边听边记下来了他的一些想法，加上他手中本子前面那些密密麻麻关于自己房子的笔记，徐一宁是觉得自己有点先入为主了。

任豪把归纳好的问题给他复述了一遍，问还有没有忘记和他说的了。

“没有了。”归纳的不错。

翻了翻记下来的二十多条毛病，入户门窄、区域层高不同、圆弧客厅面积过大、光线污染、卫生间&厨房面积过小、卧室有进水管漏水……任豪不禁问他，“这么多问题，你买之前都没注意过吗？”

“我没发现啊。”

“那你买房子的时候都在注意什么？”

“我买房就看到这么大一片景，想我以后写作还不是每天都很开心。”男生跑到客厅，胳膊很夸张地比划了一圈远处的湖光。

任豪不免得感到有些又无奈又好笑，首先一般人不会买这样的房子，其次就算被坑了，也不可能做到像他那样依旧开心，满心满眼还是这房子的优点。

心态挺好，他自己都被这种情绪感染了。

不仅项目有挑战性，业主也这么有趣，这次的活接的真的不错。前段时间筹备事务所的疲惫一扫而空，任豪久违地笑了一下。

**三** **心态发生变化的设计师**

“圆弧客厅不分割依旧保持一个整体，要有很大的储物空间（最好有特别大的鞋柜用于摆放收藏的鞋子），大床，隐藏式穿衣镜，尽量大的厨房操作间和餐厅台面，面对景色的工作区，音乐视听空间（吹萨克斯风时能录出来好音质就最好了）……”

客户要求里一个爱好丰富的男生形象跃然纸上。

前段时间总算找到了房屋的原始设计图，又带团队完成了全方位的结构勘验，现在任豪终于找到了改动墙体的可能性，这样操作下来，徐一宁的要求都得到满足就很容易了。

随着拍摄的进行，他也慢慢习惯了镜头，镜头前他也不会忘记称呼他为何洛洛。据他所说是公司要求的，节目虽然是家装领域但毕竟是上星的，他名气目前还不算很大，所以公司不会放过任何一个宣传机会，要求他在节目里也使用笔名。

这样任豪才知道他是个青春文学作者。

忙里偷闲搜了一些他的连载，任豪读了几章，是那种又萌又有笑点的甜宠小剧场风格，偶尔夹杂着一些冷幽默，感觉作者是个爱里长大的人，才能写出来这样的东西。

任豪本身的工作还是十分繁忙的，接触的人又大多比他年长，这几年性子被磨成了没什么波澜的样子，然而内心还没忘记追逐一些让他快乐的事情。

比如解决各种各样的麻烦和挑战，还比如逗弄一下这个有钱又抠门还常常一头写满问号的业主。

他有点喜欢他们这样的相处，不过，距离后续的发展，好像还差了一点什么。

一般来说，这样的家装栏目，为了不让业主影响到设计师的想法以及最后的惊喜感，施工的过程中是不会让业主到现场的。不过是关系户嘛，而且导演也觉得徐一宁镜头前的表现游刃有余，也就通融了一下，默许了他非拍摄过程中可以出现在现场。

不过跑到设计师办公的地方就是他自己的事情了。

结构设计这边任豪已经差不多可以出图，只是还在做最后的调整，他不想漏掉任何一个细节。最近房子那边在勘查房顶的渗水问题，好研究下一步怎么做防水方案，任豪也就没再过去，而是呆在所里继续抠结构图。

无所事事的业主又在一边不停地问他问题，令他产生了想把他叉出去的想法。

“之前我找过的公司说不能打过道旁边的墙，为什么你这里可以动？”徐一宁指着电脑屏幕上移动后的墙体线条问。

“他们判断错了，你这个是钢筋混凝土现浇，还有框架柱在里面，可以打。把过道墙打了，这样就有地方放玄关，还能延展卫生间的墙体了。”

“什么是现浇？”

“就是现场浇筑混凝土。”

“那什么是框架柱？”

“……一个竖向的支撑结构，可以承受梁和板的重量。”

“那砸了墙之后，为什么屋顶不会塌？”

……

听到这任豪实在是忍不住了，先前看他小说时还感觉主人公这样的交谈很有趣，等到了自己头上，真的有些招架不住。

解释了好一会受力关系后，为了防止他继续问，任豪不得不给他安排了一个活——帮忙挑选鞋柜的款式，办公室这才安静了下来。

想着最早拍摄时，徐一宁说过要有大的厨房操作台和餐厅，同时客厅视线又不能遮挡，那就再给厨房加少量墙体延伸，做个半开放式的区域。

结构图改到这里，任豪有点好奇他的想法了：“你为什么想要餐厅和厨房面积比较大？”

“我觉得这样做饭的时候可以有空间放很多的食材。”

“噢，你很会做饭吗？”不然也不会需要那么大空间吧。

“我其实不会，但是我喜欢。会的话才不需要这么大面积吧，你脑回路不太一样。”

你的脑回路才不一样吧，任豪有些无语。

大致定了最终版本，那边还是没有挑好鞋柜，有点过分的安静，这次是任豪开始问为什么了。

他大概是被传染了吧。

“你怎么会想到参加这个节目？”

“因为可以省钱，我就让我哥帮我报名了，他就是这个栏目组的。”徐一宁好像在忙着什么，手指翻飞，一直在打字。

好实际的理由，不过见识过昨天他和赞助商那边对报价单的样子，也情有可原。

“那你呢？”

“参加了就等于给事务所做宣传，和你公司要求你用笔名一样。”

……

“你还没挑好吗？”

“还没有挑。”

时间过去了很久，任豪看他还是没动静，并不是在挑选的样子，走过去看却发现他在码字。

“你看我屏幕干嘛？”徐一宁快速把屏幕合上了。

就一瞥的间隙也看到了熟悉的字词，他打得是他们刚才的对话。

“我都看到了，你干嘛记录我们说的话。”

“丰富写作素材啊，你提前看了要付费的。”

哪有看自己说过的话还要付费的道理，任豪也就不再管他，只让他挑好想要的色调快点发过来。

**四** **徐一宁的视角**

节目组上门的那一刻，徐一宁就知道这是张颜齐安排好的。不要以为他没有看过这档家装节目以前请的都是什么样的设计师，哼，张颜齐一定是嫌自己老是去打扰他和琛哥了，所以他对任豪也产生了偏见。

不过相处下来，这个设计师也没什么可以挑剔的地方，专业性就不说了，私底下粘着他他也没有反感。

码字记录自己随时迸发的灵感时，还能偶尔欣赏一下对方专注工作的养眼样子，还是挺不错的，总比跟老是嫌弃他当电灯泡的大头哥呆在一起好多了。

哎，为什么设计师是任豪呢？

张颜齐估计是按照自己写的小说里的男主角的性子给自己安排的拉郎，那种表面孤傲中带着冷漠，冷漠中带着疏离，疏离中带着高贵，但又会很温柔很宠自己另一半的专业人士。

可是张颜齐根本不懂他。

明明那些男主角是想象中的自己啊！

徐一宁感觉自己挺别扭的，时常不太满意自己的外表，天然地给人一种被保护者的感觉，公司安排给他的笔名也强化了这一点。但他自认为骨子里可是相反的。

现在这么看来，基本上结束装修后，他还是会继续麻烦张颜齐他们。

可惜了他哥这场热心的牵线搭桥。任豪一看就是不需要别人照顾的那种人，观察下来也是本来就能把方方面面安排的井井有条的样子，除了性子里有顽皮的一面，能当自己的朋友外，好像也没有更多吸引他的地方了。

但是不管怎么样，还是谢谢张颜齐，让自己多了一些曝光，还省了一笔钱，以后他总算可以把这房子住起来了。

房子内部的改造其实他与任豪团队已经达成了共识，可是楼顶依旧问题多多。

今天就是他跟着过去察看屋顶的日子。

任豪团队的防水专家正在镜头前面解释他们打开楼面后看到的情景。

“整个混凝土墙体都有水，表层防水失效后，水完全渗透进去，现在连隔热层都是这样了……”

楼顶那间用作储藏室的圆顶小屋子徐一宁还是蛮喜欢的，而且这是买顶楼免费赠送的，配上旁边的栏杆式样，颇有几分圣托里尼的味道，如果修缮好了，他想在上面也安排个工作台或者休息区。

只是理想很美好，现在的屋顶风吹日晒，表面的保护材质都掉了，全然没有一点可以观赏的样子了。

任豪没在拍摄的那头，那边楼板都快被剥开了，而是在他旁边，站在楼的边缘查看水泥浇筑的栏杆里裸露的钢筋。他伸出手晃动了一下，看起来还算完好的栏杆就崩塌了，整个人有些前倾。

顾不得后悔先前没有提醒他栏杆朽烂的事情，徐一宁下意识地直接拉住了他，被拉住的人没有站稳，后退了几步贴到了他的胸前。

栏杆从七楼掉下，接触水泥地面发出巨大的响声，才有人注意到方才发生了什么。

好在虚惊一场，徐一宁感到他自己心脏的快速跳动，他这才害怕了起来。

“你怎么那么不小心？”

“没事的，习惯了。”

任豪只靠在他胸前停留了几秒，就转过身来，原本带着笑和安抚的脸，见了他这么难看的脸色和瞪大的眼睛应该是被吓到了，也就不知道该怎么说下去。

周围围过来的人越来越多，把徐一宁挤开了。

对方好端端地站在人群之中，他的担心和愤怒一点点地散退。这样的情况竟然还经常发生。

好像任豪并没有他看上去的样子那样不需要保护，而给予这样一个人关心和保护，比去保护一个弱小的人，对他的吸引力应该会更大吧。

**五** **验收前夕**

“我觉得吧……”

“我觉得……”

“我觉得应该……”

第三次“我觉得”出场之后，任豪实在忍不住了，“你能不能不要说我觉得了，是你是设计师还是我是设计师？”

“可是我觉得这样会更好。”徐一宁依旧没有放弃他的想法。

工期快要结束了，还没完全做好防水的外部器件随着一场突如其来的暴雨的来临暴露了新的问题。原本打算外推好方便把窗台的四根柱子包涵进来的窗子，因为上下窗台不能承重和柱体新发现的漏水点，导致了原计划必须要推倒重来。

节目组那边时间上给的压力很大，这两天任豪非常上火。

“我还是想给外部窗台做支撑框架，继续实施之前把柱子包涵进室内的计划。”任豪苦口婆心地跟徐一宁解释，“只有这个方案才能完全满足先前你关于客厅视角看到的湖景完全不遮挡的意愿，而且这样的话预算虽然会多一些，但房子可以得到更长时间的质量保证。”

猜测可能是价格的原因，让他一直这么反对，于是补充说了一下。

“我不是因为钱的问题，而是这么做的话，工程量会太赶，你……还有你的团队工作量太大了，这样对你们不太公平。其实我知道你们在亏本赚吆喝的，没必要做到这样。”

原来是出于这样的原因，倒是让任豪有些感动了。

徐一宁没发现他态度的转变，继续说了下去：“我认为我们还是各退一步吧，我可以放弃一部分的视角不受遮挡的需求，这样大家都方便。”

任豪从业这些年，从未碰到这样通情达理程度的业主，之前他对徐一宁是有些刻板印象了。

重新和团队商量后，他们最后达成了一个共同的方案：换窗框外延，再做六层防水，从而和屋顶的排水天沟融为一体。这样又能保证工期进度，也能保证至少未来三十年的房屋质量。至于室内的视线遮挡问题，这方面是任豪的强项，他会用镜面延伸视觉处理，尽量消除柱子存在的影响。

“这样不就好了嘛。”

方案一敲定，后续的施工也都十分顺利，每天过来视察一下进度，随着日子一天天地迫近，徐一宁越发不舍即将结束的装修。

明天就是最后的验收了。

他上了天台，这是屋面施工后，他第一次上来。

这会是傍晚时分了，湖面上暮色苍茫，景色极美。原先破败的栏杆和储藏室也焕然一新，楼顶的地板被上抬了一个架空层，有了休息闲坐的空间，外面的台面则摆上了供人休闲的桌椅，甚至还有一束插花。

曾经的储藏室里面的灯亮着，是任豪在检查储藏室里最后的摆设。

见到他来了，就招呼他进去。

现在这里面已经变成了一个洗衣房，除了洗衣机和烘干机外，任豪还贴心地帮他加了一个工作台，又给窗子加了百叶窗。

这个视角看到的湖景又与他原先在客厅见到的不同了。

“我知道你是SOHO族，所以应该这里加一个工作的区域比较好，而且你之前说过，虽然家务做的不好，但很喜欢这些，我就在洗衣房这边也放了一些可以休闲的桌椅，这样家务的过程也能变得有趣起来。”

徐一宁觉得自己被理解了，任豪连他没有提出的想法都满足了。

对方还在自顾自地说着，“对了，还有一个东西你也可以看一下，绝对会给你惊喜，不过明天你还得演一下是第一次见。”

任豪拉着他往楼下走去。

打开房门，徐一宁本来想要开灯，却被按住了摸开关的手。

“你拍一下手就行。”

自动感应装置一点点点亮了两侧的灯带，原先逼仄的进门过道变成了宽阔的玄关，左手边的是他挑选了许久的旋转式鞋柜，上面做成了有些浮夸的展示台的样子，有点像曾经他那个家里比门还大的鞋柜的缩小版。

“我问了你妈妈，但是这个房子的面积远远没有你之前住的地方大，只能做成这样了。如果是女生的话，我倒是打算把这个柜子命名成ferris heels，不过你的鞋子放在里面，可能只能叫ferris sneakers了。”为了怕他难过，他还开了个玩笑。

任豪其实不太理解徐一宁对于鞋子的执念，他问了张颜齐好像他也不太知道，就跑去问了徐一宁的母亲，才知道了他过去的生活经历。

难怪徐一宁整个人那么的矛盾，但是是好的让人内心柔软的那种的矛盾，既舍得花钱又有些吝啬，既喜欢找茬却又粘人，被中介骗了买了这么一个房子还能继续那么地开心，明明自己的力量也不是很多却愿意保护别人，悉心听取别人的意见又对自己的认知有所坚持……太多了，他列不完的。

他那么好，这也就是自己最后能送给他的礼物了吧。

死死盯着这个鞋柜，徐一宁眼里的泪快要落下来，不得不赶快扬起了头不让任豪看到他的泪光，声音里的微微哽咽还是出卖了他。

“你干嘛对我这么好，你这样……”他有点说不下去了。

“因为你是唯一能考虑到我……还有我的团队工作压力的业主呀，当然要用心回馈你了。”

“任豪，你要玩一个游戏么？”徐一宁眨了眨眼睛，把泪水彻底逼了回去，这不是他们之间的结束。

“什么游戏？”

“就是你离我这样远的距离，对，就这样。”徐一宁拉着他的胳膊，拖着他到自己眼前不到一米远，“然后我们互相注视，谁能坚持到最后不把视线躲开，谁就赢了，输了的人要答应赢了的人一个条件。”

“好。”徐一宁的眼神里有太多东西，他害怕再看下去，会也流露出来自己心中的意图。任豪把眼神躲开了，“你赢了。”

“那你要答应我哦。”徐一宁对他说出了那句话。

“当我男朋友吧。”

**六** **回访**

节目播出后反响很好，徐一宁出了新书《满满都是我对你的爱》，签售会也加办了几场。张颜齐走上了升职加薪的道路。当然，最重要的是，他畅想的和姚老师的二人世界实现了。

一年后的《回访特辑》在观众的呼声中上线了。

其他期的回访，都是主持人带着设计师上门，只有他们这一期极为特别，主持人来拜访设计师和业主。

比起上一季结束时拍摄的低调大方的室内设计，现在镜头下屋子里的摆件多了一些生活气息。

业主刚要提出为来访的客人准备午餐，就被设计师本人拒绝了。

“还是我来吧。”

镜头继续记录着，徐一宁笑着和主持人讲了他们住进来后是如何维护之前的设计，现在唯一的改动是主卧那里的工作区域换成了一个双人工作台。

他们应该算是soulmate吧。

一个是心里住着小男孩的专业人士，一个是不甘于做被保护者正在长大的小朋友。

和谐的关系不是一方对另一方一味的付出和宠爱，而是他们彼此听取对方的意见，看见对方坚持下的脆弱，脆弱下的坚持。

就像他们各自的作品，这套房子里的设计是任豪对他的爱，而他的新书不是《满满都是你对我的爱》，而是《满满都是我对你的爱》。

—The End—（后面是解析不要走开）

灵感来源：《梦想改造家》第四季第6期

其实《一档家装节目带来的喜事》，我写作它的目的是想消除一下小洛豪这对CP的刻板印象。

最新的团综给我的感觉是他们两个之间，不是只有9宠爱2，实际上两人是互相的，2给9也带来了挑战和快乐，他有一颗想要照顾9的心，这样的双箭头才是真实又健康的关系。

人设上面，我找的角度是2有钱又抠门（想让他丰满一些，不只是傻白甜），然后就设定了他是个之前家境富裕然后父母离异后家境变得普通的孩子。9也是因为工作和经历的原因，外在和内在有反差（不要只是霸总的印象），就铺垫了他是喜欢挑战不甘于平淡的，为了让9不那么完美，也让他在镜头前紧张，算是一个小缺点，这样更真实。

2的作品的名字（《遇见你花光我全部运气》还有《满满都是我对你的爱》）&内容还有他对于挫折（买房失败）的态度，都在展示他是一个开朗积极的人，又对美好充满幻想。2对75和后续对9的粘着，也展示了一下他心灵上的一点寂寞。

故事的一开始，2消除对9的偏见后，发现了9外在下的顽皮，这样的反差他觉得有些意思，9发觉2对什么事情都很乐天，又喜欢问问题让他心情很好，所以他俩都没有更进一步，这个阶段只作为朋友。

直到栏杆事件，9发现了2想要保护他的心，2也发现了照顾9这样一个别人看来不需要照顾的人会让自己更开心更有成就感，他们才有了更进一步的可能。

然后我安排了他俩对设计方案有不同意见，发生争执再互相让步，表明这会是一个理性的关系。2愿意放弃一部分自己的想法，9也从中了解到了2是个很为他人着想的人，产生了更进一步了解2的想法（为询问2的母亲为什么2喜爱收藏鞋子做铺垫）。

说一下两个伏笔吧：

1\. 第四部分（“楼顶那间用作储藏室的圆顶小屋子徐一宁还是蛮喜欢的，而且这是买顶楼免费赠送的，配上旁边的栏杆式样，颇有几分圣托里尼的味道，如果修缮好了，他想在上面也安排个工作台或者休息区”），所以第五部分，9把楼顶改成工作区域和休闲区也是2心中之前想的，但是没有告诉过9，表现9是懂得2在这方面的心思。

2\. 第一部分里面，7说2一直拒绝之前家里的帮助（“光是他亲生父亲那边也足以他一辈子不工作了好吧，虽然他一直拒绝那边的帮助”），是为了展现2的倔强，为结尾鞋柜部分铺垫。

9从2的作品、对鞋的执着、对厨艺的喜欢等这些方面都全方位了解了2，所以验收的时候给出了超出2预期的答卷，原本就有些不舍和9相处的2感到他被理解了，从对他的业余生活的重视，到了解并试图化解他这么多年对于家庭破碎前的生活又向往又拒绝回去的别扭，2彻底下定决心要争取9，最后HE。

细节上面，九平方建筑设计事务所(Nine Square Architects)这个是我自己起的名字，9的二次方，暗指他们俩。

最后，这篇想写的是我对soul mate的理解，9懂2表面乐天下隐藏的倔强，2也懂9表面沉稳下的脆弱和孩子气。

于是写了一个他们俩从消除偏见到互相理解再到互相守护给予对方爱的故事。


End file.
